


and we all know what we've done

by keepthemusicplaying



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Frottage, Hunger Games - AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, and this isn't during the games, because um when have i written anything other than angst, blowjob, handjob, i hope y'all don't hate me, louis has PTSD btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthemusicplaying/pseuds/keepthemusicplaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>they'll have supper on the sundeck, and louis will eat every single thing on his plate. he'll bathe next, asking harry to wash him, to stay with him. so harry picks up a rag and washes away the fear and guilt on louis' tan skin. louis will hum under his breath, and close his eyes. and harry will shampoo his hair, letting his fingers run and dance in feather like hair. when louis is bathed, harry will guide him to bed. louis likes to sleep naked, so harry will just strip and get in bed beside louis.</em>
</p>
<p>or the one where it's after louis has been crowned a victor, and he likes to drown himself in the tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we all know what we've done

**Author's Note:**

> i'm apologizing in advanced for the depressing stuff i write. i've been wanting to cross these two fandoms for a while, but i didn't want it to be similar to other fanfics. so, i thought about mockingjay and well, this was born!
> 
> i was hoping to update "oh god, i'm going to die alone" but i lost everything when i tried to post it, and i'm stupid and didn't have it saved anywhere else. so, i decided to make up for it and post this.
> 
> i really liked this, and it was easy to write. i love the ending especially.
> 
> title taken from "we must be killers" by mikky ekko.
> 
> enjoy! :)
> 
> \- rae xx

harry finds louis in the spare room, sitting in the centre with a blanket falling off his shoulders. the sunlight is fading into darkness, casting a glow into the room. he finds this sight beautiful (but when is it not beautiful when louis is involved?). walking closer to louis, harry sits down besides him. louis' blue eyes dart towards him, then stare ahead. he supposes louis making progress; he's acknowledging harry's presence.  
  
but some days, louis will forget to eat, try to drown himself in the oversized bath. he'll stay in bed for days or wander the house for hours, picking up odd objects and clutching them tightly to his chest. louis will scream in the middle of the night. or he'll hide. hide in plain sight.  
  
(those are considered bad days.)

-

  
it wasn’t supposed to be louis. it had always been the plan that stan would go as the male tribute, would volunteer for the glory. and this girl named hannah would go as the female tribute. it had been set in stone. and it was tense of course, because louis, stan, and hannah were a part of the same group of friends.  
  
louis wasn’t worried for himself or his sisters. if they got called, stan or hannah would volunteer to take their place. it was set in stone. except that didn’t happen at all.  
  
no, lottie’s name had been called. sweet, soft face, warm hearted, blue eyed lottie had been called as the female tribute. and louis’ heart stopped. and when the escort for district four called out for volunteers it was dead silent. and louis couldn’t believe what was happening.  
  
all he knew was that lottie was slowly making her way towards the stage. his feet was rooted to the ground. and he heard a murmur of disapproval, but still no girl volunteered to take her place. and louis hated it. because where the fuck was hannah?!  
  
louis caught stan’s eye. stan was as confused as louis, at least that’s what louis thought. maybe, maybe stan always knew hannah would chicken out. louis knew deep within him that he knew that too.  
  
and louis didn’t even hear the boy tribute who had been called. the escort never got the chance to even put their hand in the bowl containing the names of the capitol’s next victims, because louis had already been shouting.  
  
“i volunteer! i volunteer as male tribute!” and he heard the gasps. he heard stan shouting at him to shut up. and as louis walked up to the stage to stand next to his sister, he passed hannah. he didn’t even look at her.  
  
(when louis won, hannah came to visit. she didn’t stay more than five minutes. harry had to show her out, because louis had started screaming bloody murder.)  
  
louis stood beside his little sister, ignoring everyone else in the square. and he held her hand and vowed to keep her alive in the games. (only he couldn’t keep it.)

-

  
  
but some days, louis will wake up before harry and make a cup of tea. he'll shake harry awake, and ask to be taken to the docks in a small voice, blue eyes shining. harry will rush around, packing a bag for a day at the beach (even though louis will stay away from the water).  
  
and when they arrive, louis will run towards the water and spend hours letting the water chase him. harry will wade, and sometimes he'll decide to spear for fish (like he used to do before he was reaped and crowned a victor). and louis will sort of make eye contact, will sort of smile at him, will hold harry's hand all the way back to the victors' village.  
  
they'll have supper on the sundeck, and louis will eat every single thing on his plate. he'll bathe next, asking harry to wash him, to stay with him. so harry picks up a rag and washes away the fear and guilt on louis' tan skin. louis will hum under his breath, and close his eyes. and harry will shampoo his hair, letting his fingers run and dance in feather like hair. when louis is bathed, harry will guide him to bed. louis likes to sleep naked, so harry will just strip and get in bed beside louis.  
  
louis will start the night off miles away in the same bed as harry, but then after 20 minutes, louis will roll over and invade harry's space. he'll press lazy kisses to harry's collar and neck and chest. and harry's arms will bring louis closer, so he can kiss louis' lips gently. and louis will climb onto harry, with his legs on either side of harry's waist. and their arousals will brush, and louis will moan as harry shivers from the contact.  
  
(harry loves making love with louis because louis is the most vocal in bed.)

harry's hand will slip down to louis bottom, squeezing and tugging him closer. they will rut against each other, tongues inside the other's mouth. gasps will erupt from louis pink, bruised lips. harry will groan, flipping them over so he's towering over louis. his hand will wrap around both their lengths. and then, bliss.  
  
(these are considered good, possibly even great days.)

-

  
  
it's a slow steady process, but soon louis is more aware of things. he'll have an endless stream of good days, interrupted by one or two bad days. and then it's gone again.  
  
the prep team arrives on their doorstep one day, and louis lets out a terrified scream. harry watches from behind as louis slams the door shut, the tears running down his face, and rushes off to the bathroom. and harry is torn between chasing after louis and opening the door and letting in the capitol clowns.  
  
he hears the water running in the bathroom, hears the screams, so he runs after louis instead. he bangs on the door, shouting louis' name over and over. and louis doesn't answer. he stops screaming his head off, so the only sound is the water running. and the sound is pounding in harry’s ears. harry punches the door a few times, then decides to pick the lock. he gets the door open two minutes later with a bobby pin, and the water of the bath is over flowing.  
  
and harry thinks it's possibly the strangest and scariest thing to find louis in the bath, body beneath the water. harry races towards the tub, lifting louis body out of it. he carries louis out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. harry is pushing his hands down onto louis chest, blowing hot air into louis lungs. trying to give him life again.  
  
for a second harry is frightened because what if this doesn't work? what if louis does die, then what? what is he supposed to tell the capitol? what are they going to do to him? but thankfully, louis is coughing and sputtering out water.

  
-

  
  
harry doesn't know what to do because louis has to go on the victory tour. he can't refuse the capitol.

  
-

  
harry doesn’t remember when he first met louis. harry was a year younger than louis, so they had never been in the same group of friends. and louis’ family were merchants, while harry’s own family had been seamen.  
  
their paths had only crossed in the toilets of their school. it wasn’t special. just a quick hello, a bright smile against tan skin aimed at an uneasy, awkward curly haired kid.  
  
but harry does remember falling in love with him. it was from afar. just spare glances when he passed him in town, always surrounded by people. or when louis came into his uncle’s fish shop to pick up sardines or whatever fish is the special that week.  
  
and then harry had been reaped at fourteen. and he had been lucky to continue to live, and in his head, in harry’s mind, he thought that maybe if he survived the games that he could take louis out on a date.  
  
that didn’t happen though. harry did win the games, but he stayed away from louis. and when louis’ sister’s name was called, harry knew he had to help.

-

  
  
louis goes with the request that harry has to be there with him. the capitol decides it'll work. they'll play up louis and harry's relationship and harry hates the idea of it. because he doesn't want anyone knowing anything about him and louis. doesn't want people speculating and saying shit about his (psychotic, dangerous, broken) relationship with louis.  
  
they start with district twelve working their way down. speech after speech, louis breaks more and more. it's hard to ignore the screaming in the middle of the night, the breaking of glass every time someone mentions louis' sisters. the way louis clings to harry every second of the day. the way the prep team has to place makeup all over his face, the way they make him wear this thing so he doesn't look stick thin.  
  
louis' mentor avoids them all like the plague (harry had the privilege to mentor lottie), the prep team give fake smiles, his stylist and the escort stand behind them proudly. and louis shakes as his voice is carried throughout the squares of the districts as he speaks well about the tributes from the district (that he killed). and harry holds onto louis hand the entire time, and presses kisses into louis' skin when they go back into the train.  
  
they arrive in the capitol several days later. and louis' is scheduled to be interviewed the next night, followed by the victory dinner.  
  
louis smashes it and acts like the sassy boy from district four that the capitol fell in love with. harry secretly hopes louis won't have to do something grand to stay in the news of the capitol (like that odair kid has too). they ask him the general questions of how it was like to win the games, to go back to district four, and how was harry helping him. he answered them vaguely, like always. but then they got to the sister question and louis freezes. harry watches louis swallow and his adam's apple bob.  
  
"i won the games for my sister. they drowned her, so i drowned them."

-

  
  
when they get back to district four, harry thinks that maybe louis will get better. it lightens up a bit, louis will acknowledge harry more, engage in conversations. he stops wandering the house, stops screaming.  
he hasn't tried to drown himself either.  
  
they go to the docks more often, louis isn’t afraid of the water anymore. he likes to go visit his mum, visit his other sisters. and harry will come with sometimes, or go visit his mum’s grave.  
  
harry’s mum was killed right after he won the games. he’s not really sure why, just that they seem to always kill when someone gets crowned victor. except with louis. they didn’t kill the rest of his family. he thinks that the capitol probably thinks he’s weak. but maybe, it’s also because louis didn’t refuse the capitol in the first place.

-

  
  
it's kind of like they can't escape the games. they're everywhere. on the tv and outside their homes and in their nightmares. and sometimes harry wants to curl up in a ball and scream like louis does, but he has to stay strong for one of them because if he doesn't then who will?  
  
it's been a year since louis won the 73rd annual hunger games. it's been three years since harry won his games. and as harry and louis watch the reapings in their squares, as the two tributes walk forward and grin, harry wonders if they will be the next victims of guilt and anger and want and death. or if someone else will kill them so they won't have to live the lives that louis and harry and any other victor does.  
  
later as they turn on the television to watch the reapings of the other tributes. and harry grimaces as he watches the female tribute from district twelve volunteer for his sister. (louis tenses up and squeezes harry's hand so hard, he thinks the circulation has been cut off.)

 

  
-

  
  
louis is getting better again.  
  
they go to the docks, and louis wades happily in the salty water. harry watches from the beach, alternating licks between louis’ and his own ice cream. louis eventually gets tired, and wants to go home.  
  
so they do. they walk back to victor’s village. on the way home, they pass a few familiar faces, stop to say hello, but louis’ exhausted and harry doesn’t want to push it. they say goodbye, and get home an hour before sunset.  
  
louis hums a tune while he sits on the counter in the large kitchen. harry begins to prepare dinner. louis tries to distract harry, taking pieces of flowers from the ones in the vase on the mantel in the living room and placing it in his curls. he laughs when harry swats his hands away, and harry turns and stands between louis’ legs.  
  
they kiss, and harry is towering over louis. and louis’ arms wrap around harry’s neck, and harry brings louis in closer by grabbing at his back. louis moans and his legs encircle harry’s waist. it isn’t until they smell the burning food that they pull away.  
  
“to be continued,” louis says cheekily, hopping off the counter. and harry is so very, very happy.

-

  
  
and they do continue. in the bedroom. louis back is on the mattress, and harry’s hands are pressing against louis’ rib cage. louis making small, mewling noises. and harry’s lips ghost over the scars on louis’ shoulders and chest.  
  
louis bucks his hips up at harry. and normally, harry would tease. he would grab louis hips, keep them pinned down as he teased louis with his mouth. but tonight, he doesn’t feel the need to tease. so he presses down against louis.  
  
“harry, please,” louis whines. and harry kisses his way down louis body, pressing kisses to his collarbones, his sternum, his navel, going lower and lower. and when he reaches his destination, there’s something desperate in louis voice. “pleasepleasepleaseplease.”  
  
so he does, he takes louis’ cock in his hand, licking the underside. he kisses the slit, before going down on louis. he hears louis sharp intake of breath. he hollows his cheeks and takes louis’ length down his throat. and it isn’t bad. harry knows he gives good head. louis is chanting as harry continues to suck louis’ cock.  
  
“harry,” louis groans out. and harry comes off louis’ dick with a pop. he leans over to the side table, opening the drawer and taking out the lube and a condom. louis is urging harry on, bucking his hips and pulling at harry’s arms and hair. harry grins, squirting the liquid onto his fingers.  
  
louis gasps when harry puts in a finger unexpectedly. harry leans in and kisses louis’ lips, distracting him from the pain. when harry has three fingers in louis’ arse, and louis’ is throwing him every curse word he knows at him, harry slips on the condom. he puts a liberal amount of lube on his prick, before entering louis.  
  
and it’s special each time. because louis and harry, they don’t fuck. they make love.  
  
harry pounds into louis, hands creating bruises on louis’ hips. louis’ head is thrown back onto the pillows, and he’s moaning so loud, the noise doesn’t help harry’s cock. harry wraps a hand around louis’ neglected cock, leaking precome from the tip. and louis is so close, harry knows.  
  
louis’ mouth is opening and closing like a fish, his moans are cutting off, and he’s pushing back to meet harry’s thrusts. and harry’s right, moments later louis is coming onto harry’s hand. harry continues to erratically thrust into louis until he comes as well. he pulls out, taking off the condom and throwing it across the room to where he hopes it lands in the waste bin.  
  
he picks up a shirt from the floor, cleaning louis stomach and his hand. “so beautiful,” he whispers to louis when he’s done. and louis smiles, and harry thinks that everything is going to be okay now.

 

-

except it isn't, because louis still tries to drown himself in the oversized bathtub.


End file.
